


Scarf Kid's story

by robinstarrose



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Acceptance, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinstarrose/pseuds/robinstarrose
Summary: A story on how Scarf Kid (Finn) was founded out and adopted by The Conductor and DJ Grooves.
Relationships: The Conductor & DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time), The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The door to Dead Bird Studios opened as two small but very familiar kids ran in, running up to The Receptionist who looked down at them with a soft laugh. "Hey, little chippers! What brings you back to Dead Bird Studios?"

"We wanna see Conductor and Grooves!" Bow Kid informed, standing on her tiptoes. "See how they're doing!"

"Yeah!" Hat Kid nodded in agreement, a smile on her face just as wide as Bow's.

The Receptionist smiled. "Wow, even after what happened with The Conductor?"

Hat Kid waved her hand. "Please, that's old news. We already talked to him on the Cruise and we're cool now!"

"So can we see them, please?" Bow Kid pleads, holding her hands together with her big eyes and Hat Kid mimics.

The Receptionist shakes his head and laughs as he presses a button. "The Conductor and DJ Grooves?"

_ "Wat?!" _ The Conductor's voice calls back in.

DJ Grooves can be heard scoffing.  _ "Darlin, there's no need to tell."  _

_ "He's used to it!" _

"It's true."

_ "SEE?!" _

_ "Did you need something, darlin?" _

"I got two little kids here begging to see you both." The Receptionist looks to the girls. "They seem overly eager."

_ "Wait, is it them Hat and Bow lassies?" _

"Hiiiiii!" Hat and Bow greet.

DJ Grooves gasps.  _ "Darlins!" _

_ "Oi… this is gonna be awkward…" _

"We wanna see you both!" Hat Kid smiles. "Can we come see you?"

The two movie directors could be heard conversating on what to do, The Conductor not really sure, only from the fact he's fought both of them before and it wasn't pretty. Eventually The Receptionist speaks up. "So…?"

_ "Let them in, darlin."  _ DJ Grooves says and The Receptionist lets go of the button and turns to see the girls already booking it inside the second they were allowed.

DJ Grooves and The Conductor were waiting by their newest set, Grooves eager to see the girls while Conductor looked down at his shoes. When the girls ran in Grooves gave them a huge hug to which they giggled and hugged him back tightly. "Grooves!"

"Hello, darlins!" He sat them both down and smiled. "I still see you're both lookin like little divas!"

Hat smiled. "We're always gonna be divas!" She claimed as Bow and Grooves laugh.

"Wat in the peck is a  _ diva?" _ The Conductor asked.

DJ Grooves rolls his eyes at the swear while the girls giggled. "A diva is a famous person who identifies as female. But, honestly I'm sure anyone of any gender could use the term."

"Like you, Grooves?" Bow asked.

Grooves smiled. "Why of course, darlin! But I wouldn't want to take away you or Hat's title." 

The girls smiled at him and then looked at Conductor. "How have you been?"

Conductor jumps. "Oh-- uh. Well, me grandchildren are happy to be with their parents after the cruise. 3 of them belong to me daughter, the other 2 belong to me son."

"That cruise was fun." Hat said.

"Fun-- but really hard. I didn't like having to do all the chores." Bow crossed her arms with a pout.

Grooves gave a soft laugh as Conductor just nodded, seeming quiet. Grooves frowned. "Darlin, didn't you and the girls talk on the cruise?" He asks Conductor while putting his flipper on his shoulder.

"Yea? Wat of it?"

"So they're not mad at you over the fight. Why are you still nervous to talk to them?"

"I-I-I'M NOT NERVOUS!" Conductor defends and Grooves rolls his eyes. "I just-- I don't know! How am I supposed to really interact when I've strapped a bomb onto them!"

"Two bombs."

"Hat!"

"No the lass is right, I put a bomb on each of them."

"Yes I know darlin,  _ I  _ had to defuse them." Grooves says as he crosses his arms. "But the divas here already forgave you, darlin. Forgiveness is very strong and I know that they forgive you."

The Conductor looks down again and sighs. "I… suppose." He looked at the girls. "Well, I'm thankful that ye forgave me."

They smiled. "Of course!" They run up and give him a hug which he just laughs at and gives them a head pat.

Hat pulled back. "Our BFF is actually a Subcon that tried to take our souls with contracts!"

Bow also pulled back. "So what you did is nothing really!" She smiled.

The Conductor and DJ Grooves just look at each other then back at the girls. "O… kay?"

"So what's the new movie you're doing?" Hat asked, looking towards the new set. "Can we see?"

"Please!" Bow pleads.

Conductor smiled. "Well, I'm sure we can give the two of ye a little sneak peak." He looked up at Grooves.

Grooves nodded his head. "Why of course we can! Let me show you!" He takes their hands and begins to walk with them towards the set with Conductor behind them before they stop when an Owl Express Worker steps in.

"E-Excuse me, Conductor?"

"Wat?! Can't ye see I'm busy?!"

"Darlin don't yell."

"Um-- there's someone at the front desk who demands to see you and Grooves." The owl explained, seeming to get more and more nervous by the second.

Grooves frowned. "Who is it?"

"C-Chester."

The Conductor and DJ Grooves look at each other as the girls blink in confusion. "Who?"

"That no good peck neck of a raven." Conductor growled. "I told him he wasn't allowed here!"

"But when has he ever listened to us?" Grooves sighed. He looks at the girls. "Darlins, stay here. We'll be back."

"I'm not talkin to that peck neck!" Conductor snapped.

"It's either we get it over now or he keeps harassing The Receptionist and our workers until we do. Which one do you want, darlin?"

"... Fine."

DJ Grooves takes his claw, which makes Hat and Bow gasp as The Conductor blushes. DJ Grooves walks out with him as the express worker moves out of the way for them and looks to the girls who are talking rapidly to each other.

"Did you see that?! They held hands!"

"Omg I know!"

"You think--?"

"I hope so!"

DJ Grooves looked down at The Conductor who is blushing still but hasn't pulled his claw back. Grooves let go just before they enter the lobby. "Sorry, sweetheart. I just wanted to calm you down so you don't kill Chester."

"I make no promises." Conductor grumbled and Grooves chuckled.

"I know, darlin. Let's just get this over with." Grooves pushes the door open and both of them prepare themselves.

A tall slim raven was standing in the lobby, wearing black pants, a red belt with a black vest and white buttoned undershirt with a red tie. He had a long red cane and on his face he had a red X where his right eye should be, his other eye a pure scarlet red and matching colored eyebrow.

Behind him were some smaller ravens who had red eyes and black suits, all of them glaring at the Owl Express Workers and the Moon Penguins who all glare back.

The tall raven sees Conductor and Grooves walk in and he smirks at them.  **"Oscar, Donavan."** He greets, using their real names.

The Conductor and DJ Grooves frown and glare at him.  _ "Chester."  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes I know Scarf Kid doesn't use she/her but Chester calls them that because he misgenders them)

**"Now, now, there's no need to look so angry."** Chester chuckles, adjusting his tie.  **"I just came to see the winner of Award 42. Though, I think** **_I_ ** **should've won it, personally."**

"Surprised you didn't try to rig the awards this time." DJ Grooves frowns, crossing his arms. "You always were the type to cheat, Chester. Or should I say--  _ Cheater?"  _ He smirks, making all the workers in the room giggle at the old taunt that the two movie directors used to call Chester.

The Conductor laughed. "Chester The Cheater! I forgot that's what we call ye!" 

Chester glares.  **"For old men you are rather immature."**

"Oh shut the peck up, yer no younger than us!" Conductor snapped, no longer laughing.

**"At least I'm not going grey, unlike some birds."** Chester pointed to Groove's afro, seeing a few greys. 

Grooves rolled his eyes. "That the best insult you have?"

"I also have fatso."

Conductor pulls a knife out but Grooves grabs his arm to stop him. "I'll have you know that I am perfectly happy with the shape I have. I see it as I'm more incredible that I'm able to stand on these heels, move around and dance, and perform like the shining star that I am." Grooves stated with confidence.

Chester rolls his eye.  **"At least keep that jacket closed. Nobody wants to see** **_that._ ** **"** He jabs Groove's stomach with his cane.

Conductor shoved the cane away and growled. "Keep the peck away from him!"

Chester smirked.  **"Last time I checked, you didn't care when people insulted Grooves.** **_You_ ** **insulted Grooves."**

"That was the past, me and Grooves are on better terms." Conductor keeps it vague, it's more than just better terms but neither of them want Chester to know that they're… dating.

Chester hummed.  **"Was it because of those brats you forced to work in your movies?"**

"Don't call them brats." Grooves said in a stern tone. "But yes, we got along better after Hat and Bow helped us."

**"All children are brats."** Chester stated then he snapped his fingers.  **"Oh speaking of which, I have my own little brat that's going to be in my newest movie. Highly inspired by you two."**

Grooves raised a brow.  _ "You  _ have a child?"

"Who the peck would sleep with  _ you?" _ Conductor asked.

**"I found them, you old pecking bastard. She's similar to the two brats you know. Except mine is broken and doesn't listen when I give her orders."** Chester explained and shaked his head.  **"I don't even know her name, so I just call her brat. Seems to work just fine."**

Conductor frowned at the sound of how the child was treated and Grooves held his shoulder and glared at Chester. "That's very wrong of you, Chester. She deserves a name."

**"They have one. It's Brat."** Conductor clenches his fist.  **"But I'll think on it. Maybe if they do good in the movie I'll reward them with a name."**

Grooves and Conductor just stare at him as he sighed.  **"Well, that's all I have to say really. Wanted to chat more but I can see you two are non talkative."**

"Get out." Conductor growled. 

Chester laughed and turned around.  **"Oh, one more thing. Grooves, you better keep an eye out on your lights on your set. They seem a** **_little_ ** **loose."**

"Stop trying to scare me." Grooves snapped. "My lights are just fine. I fixed them this morning."

**"Oh well then."** Chester shrugs and he snaps his fingers and him and his ravens walk out.

Conductor keeps staring where he walked out and Grooves cups his face. "Sweetheart?"

"I don't like that he has a lass…" Conductor admits. "He… he seems like the type to be… well…" He sighed. "Like how me… me father was."

Grooves frowned and looked to all the workers. "Call off the shoot today, you all can go home." He strokes Conductor's head.

"What about the girls?" One worker asks.

"We'll take care of them, just go on home." Grooves takes Conductor with him as they start to walk back. They see the girls sticking their heads out and they quickly stick them back in when they see the two directors.

Grooves walks in first. "Hey, darlins. How about we show you the set tomorrow instead? Some stuff happened and we need to go home."

Hat frowned. "Who was that raven guy? Chester?"

"Cheater?" Bow asked.

"Chester The Cheater is what we call him, but his name is Chester." Conductor explained. "That peck neck has been against us since the beginning of our careers. He always makes sure to show up to make our lives hard."

"Why is he called a cheater?" Hat asked.

"There's been many stories of him breaking sets and taking props and rigging awards so he wins." Grooves sighed. "Honestly I'm shocked he didn't try to rig this past one."

Hat Kid pulls out her umbrella. "I would've killed him if he did." She promised and Bow nodded and pulled out her own.

Conductor laughed. "Thanks, lassies."

\--------

That night at The Conductor's home he was putting the last grandkid to bed, tucking him in with his brother and sister and his cousins. He made sure all of them were well before giving them each a small nibble on the head and walking out.

DJ Grooves was in Conductor's bed, his hair put back so it was easier to sleep in, and wearing comfortable pajamas and reading a book on 80's Disco. He looked up when Conductor walked in and collapsed on the bed and he smiled. "Tired, sweetheart?"

"I love the little ones but peck…" Conductor sighs. "They always be wearin me out…"

"Hm…" Grooves sat his book down and pulled Conductor up towards him and hugged him. "Well you do a wonderful job with them, sweetheart. So I think it's a valid reason on why you're so tired."

"You really think I'm good with them?" 

"Why of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"..."

"Oscar?" Grooves asked, using Conductor's name. "What's wrong?"

Conductor sighed. "Sorry I…" he didn't know how to say it. "Ever since… Chester told us how he treats his lass, I keep being reminded of… me father." Grooves frowned but let him continue. "And I guess… me old worries are coming back. That… that I'm just like how he was…"

Grooves shook his head and pulled Conductor closer, nibbling the top of his head. "Impossible, sweetheart. You're nothing like Richard."

"Ye promise?"

"Of course I promise."

The two sit in silence for a while, Grooves just holding his boyfriend who is cuddled into his stomach, enjoying being held. He wasn't much of a cuddler, then Grooves came along, so he is now.

"We should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." Grooves suggested gently and turned off the lamp so he could lay down. Conductor curled into him and buried his beak into the Moon Penguin's chest as Grooves wrapped his arms around him.

"Love you, Oscar."

"Love ye too, Donovan."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, darlins! Let's get this take done right!" DJ Grooves clapped as he sat in his director chair while the Moon Penguins take their places to begin.

"Music!" The music turns on. 

"Lights!" The lights turn on.

"Camera!" The cameras are rolling.

"Action!" 

With every set, Grooves began to encourage his Moon Penguins loudly while cheering for them as they began to dance and move like he directed them to. He knew deep down they weren't exactly… the best material, but he didn't want them to feel that way. Especially since his egotistic mind had begun to die off, he realized how much they cared about him and wanted to do him proud. So of course he wanted to encourage them more.

"Amazing job, darlins!" He announced. "Keep up to the beat!"

The penguins were actually doing better than Grooves had imagined, making him excited for all the footage they were getting so far. He knew this was a milestone, this right here is going to make his next movie BIG.

After a bit of shooting DJ Grooves claps his flippers to get them to stop, not wanting to overwork them. "Take 5, darlins!" He stood and rushed over to his cameraman. "How's all the footage, darlin?"

He smiled. "It looked amazing, boss! Lemme show you." He turned over to plug his camera into his computer to upload the footage to show Grooves, when a sudden red x appeared on the screen. "W-What…?" The cameraman asked, shocked.

"What is it?" DJ Grooves asked. "What is that x for?"

"The footage… didn't save." The cameraman looked to his camera. "B-But I made sure it was on! I saw it record!"

Grooves was about to say something when all of a sudden the lights began to fall from the ceiling and smash onto the disco floor set, nearly crushing the Moon Penguins who screamed and jumped off.

"Oh my Stars!" Grooves yelled and ran to them. "Are you okay?!"

One stood. "W-We're okay, boss-- LOOK OUT!" He tackled Grooves down as another light fell where he was standing.

The others begin to panic and they help Grooves out and take him out of the recording room in case more begin to fall, in which a couple more do.

Grooves was shaking and his glasses fell off his face and a Moon Penguin picked them up for him but he waved it off. "W-What just happened?!" He yelled. "My set! My lights! You!" He gestured to the Moon Penguins who were performing for him. "You could've been crushed!"

"We know, boss, we know." A Moon Penguin pat his back. "We don't know what happened with the set. We just checked all the lights and cameras this morning." He informed him.

Grooves nodded. "I-I thought so." He rubs his temple. "I don't understand…"

"Hey, uh, boss?" Grooves looked over to one of the penguins. "Didn't that no good Chester Cheater tell you to look out for your lights yesterday when he was here? Maybe he did something."

Grooves shook his head. "That's impossible, darlin. The Receptionist wouldn't let him by and he's too tall to sneak in. Him or any of his no good goons." He looked back over to the set and noticed the wires that hold the lights up were not torn from just overuse… they were cut. "Wait… those are… cut."

"I knew it was him!"

There was a sound of the penguin getting smacked by another penguin.

"Ow!"

"We can't be sure it was Chester. We have a mystery on our flippers, darlins." Grooves began to walk out, the penguins all running up behind him. "And we need help on solving it."

\--------

Hat and Bow were fast asleep in their large pillow and blanket pile on their ship, Snatcher sitting nearby and reading to himself as he kept a half eye on them. He didn't care. No. Why would he? He just wanted to keep an eye so they don't try and do anything to him in  _ his  _ sleep.

Wait… can he sleep? If he can he doesn't need to exactly.

Snatcher just sighed and threw his book down, getting bored with it.  **"It acts like I don't know how to dislocate a joint."** He gestured to the book.  **"What a rip off. I should sue."**

**_"Intruder Alert!"_ ** The alarm sounded.

Snatcher jumped and watched as both girls darted up and ran out, holding their umbrellas tightly. The Subcon followed after, eager to see the possibility of a fight. They've been worried about Mustache Girl breaking in and stealing the Time Pieces, and if it's her they're ready to put her in her place.

Instead they see DJ Grooves and some of his penguins all shaking and trying to stop the alarm going off, clearly that wasn't planned.

Hat just ran over and pressed a button on the control pad and stared up at them. "What are you guys doing?! You nearly gave me and Bow a heart attack!"

Grooves frowned. "Very sorry, darling. We didn't know the alarm would go off."

Hat huffed and put her umbrella away as Bow walked over. "What's up? Why are you here?" She asked.

"My movie set has been sabotaged." Grooves explained. "Someone cut the wires to my lights and messed with my cameras but it couldn't have been Chester or the ravens because they aren't big enough."

Hat and Bow look to one another as Snatcher just comes up behind them and looks down at Grooves. The Moon Penguins all hide behind him as he stares in fear at the Subcon.  **"So what's with coming here then? That sounds like a personal issue, buddy."**

"I-I wanted the girls' help because they're very small and can sneak in and around better. They already snuck in before!" Grooves looked to the kids. "If you'd help me that is."

Hat and Bow smiled. "Of course we will!"

Snatcher scoffed.  **"Sounds like a waste of time."**

"This ain't about you." Hat pouted. "We want to help Grooves!"

"And we're going to!"

**"Have fun with that pointless experience."**

"Shush!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, if I was a small person who tampered with Grooves' set, how would I sneak inside?" Hat Kid asked herself as she stood in the lobby, looking around.

Bow Kid pointed to the vent. "That's the only other way inside." She hopped up to it and opened it. "Guess they never screwed it shut."

Hat hopped up too and looked inside. "Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing. "Okay so they're not inside the vent."

Bow turned to her. "Why would they respond even if they were?"

"It was worth a shot." Hat shrugged.

Bow rolled her eyes and began climbing in, Hat behind her. They step out outside The Conductor's sets but nobody is there to give the girls as much space as possible.

Conductor wasn't happy with what happened and demanded to know who caused all that damage, telling the girl's to bring back whoever did it to him and  _ he'll  _ make them sorry.

"Let's try the dressing rooms in the basement." Hat suggested.

Bow raised an eyebrow. "Why all the way down there?" 

"There's not a lot of hiding spaces here, the owls or the penguins would be able to catch the person easily. Down there it's just cameras really, and those are more easy to sneak by than guards in my opinion." Hat explained. "And from our experiences."

Bow nodded. "Okay. But if we find anything suspicious on the way then we stop and look at it."

"Duh."

The two began running and jumping through the studio, remembering from their past 2 times of being here of where to go. When they make it to the dressing rooms they immediately notice all the doors are closed and the lights off.

Hat looked to Bow and pulled out her umbrella, leading the way with Bow behind her, the two of them holding hands. Hat opened each door carefully and prepared to attack while Bow turned on the lights to see who was inside. They managed to clear most of the rooms, until they came to the final one on the right side.

Hat gripped her umbrella as Bow reached for the doorknob and goes to turn it but it doesn't budge. She tried again and frowned. "The door is locked."

"From the inside?" Hat asked.

"Has to be."

"... I don't like that."

"Me either." Bow pressed her ear to the door and listened in. "I think I can hear someone though." She pressed harder. "Sounds like… someone is crying." She pulled back with a frown.

Hat raised her eyebrow. "Lemme listen." She pressed her ear to the door and listened in.

Sure enough there was the soft sounds of sobs, quiet and small, muffled from the door. When Hat knocked the sobs grew louder and she pulled back. "We need to open the door."

"I'll go get Grooves, maybe he has a key." Bow said as she ran off quickly, leaving Hat alone.

She knocks again. "Hello?" She asked, trying to be gentle. "Is someone in here?"

"D-D-Don't hurt m-me!" A small voice yelled in a panic. "I-I didn't mean-- he was going to hurt me if I-I didn't do what he said!"

Hat frowned. "Who was going to hurt you?"

"... I-I can't tell you."

"Of course you can!"

"N-N-No!"

"Please?" Hat begged. "I just wanna help you. Were you the one who broke Groove's set?"

"... Y-Yes."

"Why did you do it?"

"F-Father told me to."

"Who's your father?"

"C-Chester…"

Hat feels her stomach drop as they continue. "H-He said he does a lot of things f-f-f-for me and I-I-I need to do this in return for h-him taking care of me. W-When he's… r-really mean. He makes fun of me and f-f-forces me to talk. I-I don't like talking. I-It makes me feel anxious…"

"You're Chester's daughter?" Hat asked, just to be sure. "You're the one he was telling Conductor and Grooves about?"

They sob harder. "I-I'm not a girl…"

"Oh… are you a boy?"

"I-I'm neither…"

"Non-binary?"

"I-If that's what it is…"

"Well it can be that. There's also agender."

"I-I don't know what that is."

"Well it's--" Hat was going to explain when they hear Bow running in with Grooves and Conductor behind them.

"I got them! Grooves has a key!" Bow announced and the kid behind the door screamed and could be heard quickly moving away.

Hat panicked. "W-Wait! Don't run!"

"Is the peck neck who ruined Grooves' set behind the door?!" Conductor snapped, pointing to it.

Hat stood in front of the door. "W-Wait! It's not what you think!"

Grooves gently moved her out of the way so he could unlock the door and he opened it and ran in with Conductor behind him and the girls. The room was empty, the vent on the ceiling open wide. They got out.

Conductor growled. "That peck neck!"

"Wait!" Hat snapped and he turned to her. "The person who broke Grooves' set was forced to! I didn't catch their name but they said they were Chester's!"

Grooves and Conductor froze. "His daughter was here?" Grooves asked in shock.

"Not a girl, they said so." Hat told them. "But yeah, me and them talked while Bow went to go get you. They said they were the one who broke your set, but they didn't want to. Chester told them to."

Conductor took off his hat and rubbed his temple. "I called the poor lass-- lad-- kid, a peck neck…" he grumbled to himself.

Grooves patted his back. "Don't be too hard on yourself, you didn't know." He looks to Hat. "Did you happen to catch their name?"

Hat shook her head. "No, sorry."

Grooves patted her hat. "Don't stress over it, darling." He looks to Conductor. "We need to confront Chester."

Conductor nods. "Aye." He puts his hat on. "That peck neck has gone too far. Forcing his little one to do his dirty work."

"They also said that he… he said he does everything for them and they need to repay him by doing this." Hat explained.

_ "Manipulating. Lovely."  _ Conductor growls, his blood boiling.

Grooves rubbed his back and looked to the girls. "We'll take care of him. You two go on now, but thank you for the help."

Hat and Bow nodded and they took off running out of the dressing rooms and when the coast was clear Grooves pulls Conductor into a hug and rubs his head gently.

"We'll set him straight, darling."

"You're pecking right, we will."


End file.
